


Day 10 - Night

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nathmarc November, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Nathaniel and Marc go stargazing
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Day 10 - Night

Nathaniel pulled himself up onto the roof, standing up upon finishing the climb. He turned around, extending a hand to help his boyfriend up. As Marc crawled up onto the rooftop, his foot slipped off the edge. The artist quickly grabbed him and helped him to his feet. “Careful there.”

Marc looked down, face burning red with embarrassment, “Sorry.” Nathaniel pecked his lips.

“Don’t worry about it.”

The two crawled up to the highest point on the roof, taking a moment to take a breather before looking up at the night sky. Marc waved at the sky, “There are supposedly supposed to be constellations we can see now, but I’ve never been able to really see it.”

Nathaniel rested his head on Marc’s shoulder, pointing upwards towards a group of stars, “There’s one.”

Marc squinted, “What.”

The artist pointed at several stars, connecting them in a web of lines, “Right there. You can’t see it?”

“Nathaniel, I cannot at all fathom the idea those group of stars make a drawing.”

His boyfriend snickered, before nuzzling his head into Marc’s shoulder, “Guess you don’t have the  _ artistic vision _ .”

Marc shoved him away playfully. They started laughing together. As it died down, the writer gazed upon the wide expanse of sparkling stars sprinkled across the dark blue sky.

“The stars are really pretty, even if the constellations make no sense.” Marc laughed under his breath at his own joke, turning his head down to look out across the city, “So are the lights.”

Nathaniel smiled, “Well, Paris is called the city of lights.” He leaned back, tilting Marc to look at him. “And you’re right. The view  _ is _ quite remarkable.” 

It was a treat to watch the love of his life’s mouth open slightly in shock as a blush rushed onto his face. Marc bit his lip, avoiding his gaze. “You totally stole that from somewhere, didn’t you?”

Nathaniel huffed, “Okay, look, I’m not good with words. Don’t judge me.”

Marc snickered, “Dork.” Nathaniel gave him a light shove in response. This resulted in a small poking war between the two boys.

Yeah. Life was good.


End file.
